The School Trip
by singing potatoes
Summary: Chapter 13 up, sorry for the LONG wait. The gang goes on a school trip and romance is in the air! Yakari and taiora.
1. Default Chapter

Okay peepz another fic for ya. I'm not sure what pairings I'll do yet, probably yakari and taiora but you never know, depends what mood I'm in when I write again.  
The ages of the characters in this fic are:  
Matt, Tai and Sora 18  
Mimi 17  
Yolie and Ken 15  
Kari, TK and Davis 14  
Disclaimer I don't own digimon  
Enjoy and R+R coz I love knowing what you think!  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
Tai and I walked down to the car dragging our heavy bags with us. It was my 4th year of high school and I was going away with the school for my first trip without my parents. I couldn't help but get a bit excited. I missed out on summer camp when I was younger because I had been sick, but this time I was feeling fine and getting ready to drive down to the school and have a parent free week.  
They had announced the trip about 6 months ago and had made sure that there would be enough spaces for over 300 people. The trip had also been opened to all years, so all of the digidestined could go, but unfortunately Cody was ill and hadn't been allowed to go anyway and Joe no longer went to the school. Mimi had come back to Japan for her last two school years so it'd almost be the whole group. I smiled to myself as we climbed into the car and pulled out the drive, our luggage loaded in the back of the car. It would be the first time in ages we would all hang out together. Well maybe not all together because we were all in different years and had other friends now, but we would still see a lot of each other and that was almost as good.   
The school came into view and Tai leaned over to talk to me.  
"Hey little sis, you nervous?"  
"Not really Tai, why are you?" I asked turning to grin at me.  
"Nah, just thought you'd be scared of being away from home for such a long time."  
"No Tai, I'm not scared just excited."  
"Of course." He laughed. I leaned over to punch him in the arm just as we pulled up at the school gates.  
"Oww, Kari. Pack it in!" He whined as a knock sounded on the window. I looked up to see a blue eyed golden haired boy laughing at Tai.  
Tai wound the window   
"What do you want Matt?" He asked turning round to glare at me.  
Laughing he said "Little sister still beating you up then Tai!" He reached into the car and messed Tai's hair up. I smiled at Tai's response as he flung the car door open and chased Matt around the car.  
I shook my head and waited until they'd run past to open my door to open it.  
"And you said I was the youngest!" I laughed as I got out the car and walked round to the boot to get my things from my mum and dad.  
They both stopped running and scratched the back of their heads as I pulled my bags towards the entrance of the school.   
"Here let me help you" I heard a voice say and then felt a hand reach down to take my bag.  
"No that's ok," I said looking up to see Matt. "I can manage"  
"You sure?"   
"Yeah, it's not that far"   
"Alright then, but don't say I didn't offer" He smiled at me and walked ahead to the gates. I turned the corner to reveal hundreds of people standing around in big groups waiting for the buses to arrive.  
"Ah" I exclaimed stopping in my tracks.  
"You sure you don't want any help?" The voice asked again.  
"Err I guess I could probably use some" I said grinning at him.  
I put my bags down waiting for him to come and pick them up but to my surprise he walked off in the other direction. 'Fine then' I thought as I picked up the bags again and started to make my way towards the crowd.   
Just as I was about to reach the people I heard someone yelling. I stopped in amazement as all the people in front of me moved to the side to let me through. I saw Matt at the other end of the walkway grinning at me. I blushed as I realized what he'd done. He'd gotten them all to move for me. I walked forward and watched as everyone stared at me waiting for me to pass. I put my head down and walked as quickly as I could towards the entrance of the school. I was going to kill him.   
I reached the gate and turned just in time to see all the people close the gap Matt had created for me and resume their conversations.   
"I thought you'd just carry my bags for me!" I yelled at him.  
"Well it was quicker this way!" He said grinning.  
I threw my hands up in the air and went to take my luggage in for checking. I wasn't sure why it had to be done but apparently we were only allowed a certain amount of bags at a certain weight. Weird I thought I mean we weren't even going by air.   
I took them in and put them next to everyone else's. Then decided to go outside again and wait for everyone else to get here.  
I walked back outside to see a quietly bruised Tai having a go at Matt.  
"What happened to you?" I asked  
"Matt didn't hold the crowd back for me so I had to get through myself!"  
"I only use my popularity for good, and people I like"  
I heard Tai growl and take his bags inside.   
"You think he's annoyed with me yet?" Matt asked.  
"Gee I don't know why don't you ask him" I replied looking up at him. He was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy trousers.   
"What's up with you?"  
"You embarrassed me in front of all those people" I said, pointing towards the crowd to the side of us.  
"Sorry, but you did say you wanted help"  
"Yeah with the bags not with the colour of my cheeks"  
"Sorry"  
"It doesn't matter, I guess it did work."  
"See I told you I only use my popularity for good!"  
He smiled down at me and I shook my head.  
It was very true about Matt's popularity, maybe not so much the part about only using it for good but definitely about the amount of it. He could've cleared a subway for me if he'd wanted.   
I saw the bus pull up and all the bag loaders walk towards us and into the entrance of the school. We moved away and went to find any of the others. As we walked towards our group, which had formed near the gates, I saw all the girls turn around to stare at Matt, even the ones with boys attached to their arms turned to watch him as he went past. He really was popular.   
We got to the group and said our hellos and started up conversations as the bags and suitcases were lifted onto the bus. I drifted off into my own little world as they talked about what things we were going to do there and how it would be weird without Izzy and Cody. I looked over at Matt, trying to work out what all the girls in the school and probably the rest of Tokyo saw in him. I guessed I couldn't really see it because I'd known him since I was eight. I mean sure he was what every girl longed for. Good looking, friendly, fun to be around and apparently a really good kisser. I didn't know of course, but I'd heard some of Mimi's friends talking about him, and they'd said he was good. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him' I thought. 'Woh, were did that come from? I wondered I felt my face going red again as Matt caught me staring at him with my mouth wide open. I quickly shut it and headed towards the bus. 'Get a grip Kari' I told myself as we all got onto our buses and found our seats.  
I sat down and waited for someone to come and sit next to me. I was going to ask Yolie but I guessed she would want to sit with Ken. Those two had grown quite close over the year and we had bets on to see when they would give in to each other and go out. I smiled as Ken carefully slid himself next to Yolie, and watched, as her face colour became a deep red. I felt somebody sit next to me and turned round to see an angry Davis, with a face nearly the same shade as Yolie and TK walking onto the bus and sitting down next to a lad from the Basketball team. I wondered whom I was sat next to and turned my head to the left to reveal, the blond haired, blue eyed boy I had been daydreaming about before next to me, turning round to talk to Tai and Izzy. 'Oh no, Matt was sat next to me, what if I started to think like before, what if I daydream about being his girlfriend next. Oh damn it.'  
I turned round abruptly to face the window. 'You can get through this Kari' I told myself the bus journey's only an hour long.' I heard the teacher calling the register and quickly answered to my name, hoping that he didn't know he was sat next to me. I heard him answer to his and then felt the seat move as he turned round to face me.  
"Hey" He said. 'Okay not too bad.'  
"Hey, err, how come you're not sat at the back?" I asked trying not to face him.  
"Giggly girls, they drive me nuts, besides you're much better company." He smiled at me and I felt my face flush again. 'This is stupid' I told myself, he doesn't like me like that and I don't either it was just a stupid daydream! I really need to get a grip'  
"Aww you're embarrassing me Yamato"   
"Sorry, come here I'll make it up to ya!" He leaned in to give me a hug, I tensed up a bit but relaxed when I realized it was just a friendly thing to do. 'This won't be so bad' I thought.  
Okay that's the first chapter. I'm not promising any updates soon; coz FF.net won't let me post very often. Grrrrrr!  
Anywayz hope ya like it. Remember to read and review! Please!!!  
Luv Claire  



	2. Just Friends

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... *big surprises there, make sure y'all put a cushion down before you fall over in shock* lol   
  
Okay on with the next chapter...  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I leaned in to give her a hug and felt her tense up as I brought my arms around her waist. 'Strange' I thought, but she seemed to recover quickly and relax. I felt as she tilted her head up and almost jumped out of my skin as her lips brushed against my ear.   
"You really should let go now," she whispered. "People are gonna think there's something going on between us!" She giggled as she pulled away from me, and I smiled. Kari was right. It was amazing how fast rumours spread around our school, especially when they involved my love life.  
I shook my head and turned round to talk to Tai again.   
"Hey man, we sharing a room when we get there?" I asked.  
"Sure" He said. "But what's up with you and Kari?"   
"Ehh? What about me and Kari?"  
"You were hugging her!"  
"Yeah, as a friend Tai"  
"So you don't have feeling for my sister?"  
"Only feelings of friendship Tai" I shook my head and turned around as the bus came to a stand still. I looked over at Kari to see if she'd heard the crap Tai had been on about, but when I looked over, she had disappeared with the crowd and got off the bus.  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
'I was just a friend to him that was all, just a lousy friend!' As soon as the bus stopped I leapt off my seat and ran for the bus door. I couldn't understand why I was so upset, I mean it was Matt, and I had already come to the conclusion that I didn't like him. So why on earth did it hurt so much to hear him say that I was nothing but a good friend? Not even a good friend just a friend.   
I went over to were the bags were being put on the grass and tried to find mine. Just my look that I picked the same bag as just about everyone in my year. I looked at different nametags trying to find the one with the name 'Hikari Kamiya' written on it, but with no luck. I sighed agitatedly and tried to clear my head of the stupid thoughts that were running through it. 'I do not like Matt' I kept telling myself. 'Then why did you get so upset?' 'No I need to forget about this, I'm just his friend, like he said.' I looked up to see a suitcase like my own stood next to a lamppost, so I went to see if it was mine. I picked up the nametag and yes I finally found it.  
Clasping the handle I lifted the suitcase up and started to walk towards my form tutor for registration. As I turned around I saw Yamato again. He looked like he was walking towards me but stopped when a girl came up to him. I shook my head. 'No more thoughts of Yamato, we're friends and that's all'  
I walked past them and smiled at Yamato carrying on past them I felt a hand catch hold of my arm and pull me gently back.  
"Kari, are you ok?" The voice asked.  
I looked up to see two concerned sapphire eyes looking down at me.   
"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked. I didn't want to have to tell Yamato the reason I jumped off the bus so suddenly so I decided the best way out of it was to lie.  
"I don't know, you just seemed, oh I don't know, when you got off the bus that fast I thought I'd done something to upset you?"  
"That's sweet Yamato, but I'm fine really, just don't like buses." I smiled again and waved goodbye as my teacher called me over to her and the rest of the kids, who were now gathering around a raised box.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I watched as she walked away, she was lying to me, I knew that much. Kari had never been very good at lying she was always too nice to pull it off. Why did she run away from me like that? I knew it was probably nothing but something was bothering me. Something about Kari. I saw her stop with a group of her friends and start laughing and chattering away with them. I sighed and turned back to my conversation with Kelly.  
"So, is that ok?" She asked.  
"Huh" I realised I hadn't listened to a word she'd said, I'd been too busy trying to figure out what was up with Kari.   
"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else, could you say that again?" I asked as nicely as I could.  
"I said, would you help me with my music homework. I know we're away with school but this piece has to be handed in as soon as I get back and I want to get it out of the way so I can enjoy my time off school." I watched as she twirled her bleach blonde hair round her finger and smiled an innocent smile at me. I sighed again. 'Why do they always choose me to 'help them with their music homework', I do have a life as well and I know plenty of people who get better grades than me.'  
"Sure, what time do want to start?"  
"Oh tonight, I could come round to your apartment any time."  
"Tonight then, about 7 so I have time to unpack."  
"It's a date, I'll see you then."  
I opened my mouth to protest about the date bit but she was already with her giggling friends smiling triumphantly as her friends pointed at me. I shook my head and sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. I walked over to the big group of people as our Headmaster started to talk and listened out for my apartment number, and of course the most important part. Room mates.  
  
Okay really short I know but it seemed like a good place to stop and I know how much you all love cliff-hangers! ;)  
I'll post the next part as soon as I can.   
So Enjoy and R+R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Luv Claire  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Why are things so Complicated?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Right everyone, just a few rules before you head off to your apartments. Now this is the biggest group we've ever taken on a school trip so I expect you all to behave. There will be no one out after 11pm and no girls and boys in the same room after 10pm. Got that?"  
"Yes Sir." The whole group answered together.  
"Right then, everyone off to their apartments to unpack and remember everyone is up at 8 in the morning for breakfast and no groaning because that's as much of a lie in as you're going to get this week. We're not here to laze around. Understand?"  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
"Wow this is gonna be a fun week!" Yolie exclaimed as we walked towards our apartment. Luckily they'd put Yolie and I in the same place.  
"I know what you mean, not too many rules!"  
"Hey Kari?"  
"Hmm."  
"Do you reckon T.K, Davis and Ken are gonna get on okay sharing together?"  
"I think so, why?"  
"Just Davis liking you and all, and how you're such good friends with T.K"  
"Yeah friends Yolie, before you get any ideas."  
"Maybe so, but they're still gonna fight over you."  
"Davis maybe but T.K, I don't think so."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Me too!"  
We laughed and chatted as we made our way to the apartment. We were sharing with some other girls as well, most of them our friends.   
'I hope this will be a fun week.'  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"Hey Matt wait up, looks like we're all together as well."  
"Yup."  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hey Izzy!"  
"So who else are we sharing with then?"  
"Few guys from our year I think."  
"And Mimi and Sora are sharing?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry Izzy, they're apartment's right next to ours, so you can see Mimi all the time."  
"That's not what I meant, I just thought it was a bit of a co-incidence how all the digidestined ended up together."  
"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it too much I mean not much is gonna happen cause we don't have Cody and Joe here with us."  
"Yeah, still we didn't have Kari with us the first time we went or Ken when we went back but we still had to fight."   
"You're right Matt, but we didn't know they were part of the team then, but we know Joe and Cody are. Besides any fighting we need to do and we'll all have to go to the digital world and the others can get through no matter where they are."  
"I guess. Anyway enough about the digital world, lets find our room!"  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
"Hey Yolie, mind if I have the bed next to the window?"  
"Sure, that's fine. Hey did you bring that lilac blouse?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could borrow it. You see I was going to go out and see, you know, if Ken needed any help unpacking or something…"  
"Sure you were Yolie, go ahead I'm not wearing it."  
"Thanks Kari. See ya in a bit."  
"Say hi to them all for me."  
"I will." I watched as Yolie left the room.  
'Yolie's so lucky having Ken, although I'm not sure if they're together yet. Still it's really cute watching the two of them together. I wish I had someone like that. Oh well I've got my whole life to find someone.'  
I looked round the room. It was nice, a bit small, but nice. The walls were a mint green colour and the curtains and bed covers were light blue and all the furniture was in pine. Not exactly my tastes but pretty all the same.  
Sighing I moved over to my suitcase and unpacked my stuff, moving over to the wardrobe to put it away. I hated doing this, I knew I'd probably been spending too much time around Tai to come up with this excuse, but I hated unpacking clothes only to pack them again at the end of he holiday. It just seems so pointless.  
Finally I got all my clothes put away and started to get the stuff out of my travel bag. A bit of make-up, toiletries and some CD's for my player. Looking round the room again I tried to locate a shelf for my things. The toiletries could go in the bathroom, but I didn't think that CD's and a personal CD player belonged in there as well. I spotted a shelf at the end of the room. The stupid thing was so high up it almost touched the ceiling. Sighing I looked to find a stool but there was nothing. I walked over to the shelf and reached myself up as high as I could get trying to push the stuff onto the shelf. I was too small. Even jumping was useless. Oh well I'd have to leave it in the bathroom after all. Starting to turn around I suddenly felt a body slide up against mine take the CD's and player gently from me and push them onto the shelf above my head. I froze. It was Matt. I didn't even need to turn round I knew it was him from the feeling he sent through me being that close. 'Breathe deeply Kari, come on you can do this.' I turned round to face him.  
"Thanks, I'm a bit too small to reach!" I said laughing slightly.  
"No problem, but are you sure you'll be able to get them down again?"  
"Should be able to, I mean Yolie's taller than I am so she can get them for me. Thanks."  
I slid past Matt carefully, avoiding bumping into him and made my way to my bed. Sitting down I asked.  
"So what you doing here?"  
He moved and sat opposite me on Yolie's bed.  
"Got bored, Tai's been talking about Sora none stop since we walked through the door and Izzy's almost as bad, talking about Mimi."  
"Poor you, I've just got Yolie to worry about so I'm okay."  
"We should get a girlfriend and boyfriend you know, then we could annoy them as well."  
"Good idea, I'll have to keep my eyes open." I laughed.  
"You don't need to."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean you've got Davis falling at your feet and TK's not far behind him."  
"Don't be daft Matt. I am not interested in Davis and me and TK are just good friends. Besides you've got girls falling at your feet everywhere you go, why don't you take your own advise and ask one of them out."  
"Oh yeah I can just see that. Bubble gum and Make-up everyday. How much fun would that be?"  
"Well you expect me to ask Davis out, could you imagine that?"  
"Okay point taken!" He laughed. I laughed too.  
"Davis isn't that bad I suppose, I'm just not interested in him."  
"Who are you interested in then?"  
"No one." I lied.  
He got up laughing and shaking his head.  
"What?"  
"When are you going to learn Kari, I can always tell when you're lying. You do this cute little thing with your mouth."  
I blushed heavily at this. 'I do a cute thing with my mouth, were had that come from?'  
"I'll see you later okay, I've got to 'help' this girl with her music homework."  
"You don't want to?"  
"I'd rather be here with you, or even Tai would be better company than her."  
"Even if he was talking about Sora all night?"  
"Even if that was the conversation. See ya."  
"Bye."   
'I'd be better company than a popular girl. Yes, maybe he does like me. But then again he could just mean as friends. Oh why do I have to like him. I don't want to like him like that, I want us to be good friends like we were before. Why do things have to be so complicated?'  
  
Yay another chapter finished and ff.net is letting me post stuff at the minute so I'll write more before it decides to break down again! J   
Remember R+R please!  
Luv Claire  



	4. She's not so Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
As I walked back from seeing Kari I remembered the nights events. Being that close to her had felt so strange, but not in a bad way. 'It was like... oh I don't know, it was like… something. Okay I'm talking to myself and what I'm saying makes no sense. I must be losing it.' I glanced down at my watch. 'Damn it, it's seven o'clock already.' I started to jog towards my apartment. Looking towards it I saw the girl I was supposed to be tutoring on my doorstep and all the lights in the building off. 'Tai and Izzy must be out.' I thought as I plastered a smile on my face and slowed down into a walk as I neared the front porch.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was at a friend house."  
"That's okay."  
"Come on in." I said unlocking the door and holding it open. Smiling as she walked through.  
"Such a gentleman." She giggled as I closed the door behind me. I smiled again and led her through to the living room.  
"Can I get you anything before we start?"  
"Yeah a Coke would be good, thanks."  
"Coming right up." I said leaving the room.  
"So what exactly do you need help with?" I called from the kitchen.  
"Most of it really, it's all about the music notes and their values, or something."  
"Well that's easy enough." I said walking back into the room with her Coke.  
"For you maybe, but you're a musician. I just listen to music, that's all."  
"Okay, well were do you want to start?"  
"This is what I've got to do."  
"Let's see, minims, crotchets and semibreves."  
"Exactly." She said with a confused look.  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Look don't worry all you need to remember is that a note with no tail and that isn't filled in is worth four beats and is called a semibreve. Then for every bit added on to that one note, takes half the value of it away."   
"Okay."  
"Here, I'll show you."  
I got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the couch, I then proceeded to explain all about the different values of the notes.  
After a bit I glanced up at the clock on the wall.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "You're not getting bored are you?"  
"No, not at all. It's just it's ten o'clock now. I hadn't realised the time had gone so quickly." (A/N I know that's a long time to do one piece of Homework in, but lets just say one of my teachers set it and that's why it's taking so long! J)  
"Well time flies when you're having fun, right." She smiled and started to collect up her things. "I'd better go. Don't really want to get into trouble on my first day here. Thanks for helping me Yamato."  
"That's okay." I got up and walked her to the door.   
She was right, I thought as we waked through the rooms. I had had fun tonight. She was actually quite nice.  
"Hey listen." I stopped her just before she got out the door. "If you ever need any help with your music again. Or you just wanna hang out. Come find me okay?"  
"Sure I'd love to. I had fun tonight Yamato, thanks."  
She waved as she walked off.  
"One more thing." I shouted as she walked away.  
"Yeah?"  
"Call me Matt." She smiled again and walked away hugging her books.  
  
Okay well I know that was short, but I'll write more soon. I'm sorry if the stuff about the music is wrong but I think I got it all right?   
Remember to Read and Review please!  
Luv Claire  
Oh yeah and I tried double-spacing 'yoshi but it took to long. *goes off whining* Ya should be able to read most of it. J   



	5. How can i compete now?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm, rolling over I squinted at the thing. '8 o'clock, I'm never going to survive this week!' I half fell, half rolled out of my bed and ended up sprawled on the floor with my covers still wrapped around me. 'Damn it.' I untangled the blankets from around me and stood up successfully, placing the covers back on my bed. Turning round I saw Yolie curled up in a ball with the covers pulled up over her head.   
"Come on Yolie, time to get up!" I yelled at the sleeping ball.  
"But I don't want to!" Came a muffled reply.  
"Tough look, you'll probably have to be up earlier than this later on in the week anyway, so you'd better get used to it."  
Yet another muffled reply was heard from under the covers but was too distorted for me to understand this time. Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to the wardrobe and selected the clothes for the day. Taking them into the bathroom I started to get changed.  
I had chosen a pair of faded blue jeans, a white strappy top and then tied a blue jumper around my waist.  
I finished getting ready just a Yolie started hammering on the door.  
"Kari come on or I'm gonna fall asleep stood right here!"  
"Okay, the bathrooms yours. You really aren't a morning person are you?" I asked as the door was closed just in front of my face.  
I walked over to the window and heard a loud "NO!" as I pulled back the curtains to let some light into the room. Chuckling to myself I perched on the end of my bed and waited for Yolie to reappear.   
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"AHHHHH" I screamed to no one in particular for the, goodness knows what time, that morning.  
Sitting up abruptly, I walked into the bathroom. All night long I had had to listen to Taichi's snoring and Izzy's sleep talking.  
Looking in the mirror I nearly screamed again. 'This is not good!' I had bags the size of handbags under my eyes, which by the way, were all red and puffy. 'This is not the look I was going for.'   
While splashing the extremely cold water on my face a very evil idea popped into my head. I looked around the bathroom for a suitable bowl to fill with the, extremely cold water.  
"This will teach you to keep me up all night." I mumbled and to myself. Laughing almost insanely as I made my way to their beds.  
I tipped the water onto both of them and almost died from laughter at the look on their faces.  
Tai jumped up out of bed fell on the floor and while trying to stand up while tangled in sheets managed to hit his head on the door he had left open that night. Slumping back down again he started to mutter some, let's say, unrepeatable words. Izzy's reaction was almost as good. He jumped up out of the bed faster than lightening, screaming at the top of his voice. "I'M WET, I'M WET!" And then proceeded to run around the room like a mad man.  
I was doubled over in laughter by the time they finally came to their senses.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" They screamed in union.  
"That's *laugh* for keeping me *laugh* up all *laugh* night!"  
"Look at me I'm soaking!" Taichi screamed.  
"I know! You should have seen the look on your twos faces. It was priceless."  
"Yeah, and now we're gonna see the look on yours as we get you back for wetting us and our beds!" They yelled, charging at me. Leaping out the way I ran down the stairs. Trying to avoid the hurtling objects aimed straight for my head. I burst through the door and ran out into the field outside our apartment straight into…  
  
Hehehehe should I leave it there? Hhhhhhmmmmmmmm????  
  
  
Nah!!! J  
  
Had ya going though, didn't I! J  
  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
Yolie finally emerged from the bathroom, she had dressed in a pair of denim pedal pushers and had on a mint green tank top.  
"Okay I'm ready to go."  
"You sure you know how to move your legs this early in a morning?" I laughed.  
"HAHA Very funny!" She spat as we walked out of the room.  
We walked down toward Mimi and Sora's apartment. We knocked on the door and waited for them to emerge.   
"Hey guys." We greeted.  
"Hi!"  
They were with two other girls from their year. Kelli and Amy.   
I didn't know them that well, but from what Tai said they were quite popular with the lads.  
"Look, you might as well tell them!" Amy squealed to Kelli.  
"It's not that big a deal really." She replied, but I could tell from just looking at her, that she thought it was really.  
"What, tell us what?" Yolie asked almost jumping up and down. Yolie did love to gossip.  
"I just had a study date with Matt last night, that's all." She said trying to sound casual, but adding an extra oomph to the last words.   
"He helped me with my music homework and said that I could come round again whenever I wanted!" I listened as her voice got even higher pitched towards the end of that sentence.  
"Oh he was soooo dreamy. He held the door open for me, got me drinks and we were together for like three hours. How cool is that? Sora, you're his friend, do you reckon he likes me?"   
"I guess I mean I don't know, if he spent three hours with you I should imagine so!"  
I kind of spaced out after that. 'What chance do I have now.' I wondered. 'He likes this cute, funny, popular girl. I should've known he was way out of my league.' Sighing I returned to the conversation.  
"Kari you alright?" 'Sora.'  
"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at me still. "Really, I'm…" Suddenly I felt somebody fall into me.  
I let out a small scream as I felt us fall to the ground, and the person land completely on top of me.  
"Get off me!" I yelled as I struggled to get up from under this person.  
I heard someone else yell. "Now, get him!" and heard people running towards me. As I struggled I looked up to see to beautiful, crystal blue eyes staring at me. My heart started to beat faster and I noticed he was only wearing a pair of shorts. He continued to stare straight at me as I tried to calm myself. I saw him shake his head a little and begin to talk.  
"Hey." Was all he managed before he was roughly dragged off me by Tai and Izzy?   
I stood up dusting my clothes off and watched as Tai pulled him into a head lock and messed his hair up, as Izzy came running back out of the house with a bowl of water. Which he then proceeded to tip all over Yamato.   
Cries and lots of cursing were heard as the three of them play fought in front of us. We started to break up the fight; Kelli of course getting to Yamato before me. Each of us held them back trying to soothe them out of their attacks on each other.  
Finally we were able to let go and the three of the; though still arguing, walked back into the house without attacking each other again.  
"What was all that about?" I asked.  
"Who knows with those three!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Izzy looked a bit wet."   
"They all did, especially pour Yama." 'Since when do you get to call him Yama?' I wanted to scream.  
"Hey guys. Sorry 'bout that. Taichi and Izzy kept me up with their snoring and sleep talking all night, so I decided to give them a little pay back. He grinned evilly at this. I watched as Kelli walked up to him and took his arm. He smiled at her and didn't shrug her off. 'I don't believe this, this is the same Yamato that came to me the other night and said he as dreading having to go near her! Life is so unfair.'   
'If I was just a few years older and a bit prettier, smarter and funnier… face it Kari, you are not what he looks for in a girl.' Sighing again, I followed the others as we walked towards the main building for breakfast.  
  
What do ya think a lot longer than the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting for all my fics. You guys are the greatest. Remember R+R!   
Luv Claire  



	6. More Than Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Although I will buy it with the £10 I do own. Come on please! J   
Oh well it was worth a shot. Now on with the fic!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I sat down at the table with my breakfast. We were allowed to keep food in our apartments for the week, but a ready-made breakfast had sounded like a better option this morning.  
Before I queued up for my breakfast I had taken a look at the timetable for today.   
I was scheduled to do swimming this morning, art just before dinner and the assault course just before tea, then luckily I had been given the night off. 'I'll need it after the assault course' I thought to myself.  
Picking up my toast I sat eating it quietly, listening to the conversations going on around me.  
"So what have you guys got today? I'm down for soccer, art and swimming." 'Tai.'  
"Same here," Sora exclaimed. "We'll be together all day Tai."  
"Cool!" Was my brothers reply. 'Smooth Tai, real smooth.' I sighed and listened as everyone else said what they were doing today.  
As they talked I got lost in my own conversation with myself. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like Yamato.  
'I don't like him.' I kept yelling in my head, but I knew it wasn't true. As much as I didn't want to feel this way for him, I couldn't help it. It was like every rational part of me was saying how stupid it would be to have a crush on 'the' Yamato Ishida. But then why did I feel butterflies doing somersaults in my stomach whenever I was around him. 'It's just not fair.'   
I continued arguing with myself when I heard someone calling my name.  
"Kari, hey Kari. You in there?" I snapped my head up at the sound of my name being called.  
"Huh, what?" I asked.   
"We asked you what you were doing today." Came an exasperated voice from across the table. I looked up to see Kelli glaring at me, waiting for an answer.   
"Sorry," I hung my head down. "I was just thinking. Err, I've got swimming, art and the assault course."  
"Same as me." Came a reply from next to me. I looked round to see Matt grinning at me.   
'Oh no!' I wanted to leap up and run from the table right there and then, but I didn't think that would go down to well.  
"Cool." I replied. 'Oh crap! I would have to say the exact same thing as my brother. My brother who is completely and utterly crazy about Sora. How ironic? Oh this is gonna be bad.'   
I looked round quickly at everyone. They had all resumed their conversations. Tai and Sora were flirting, as where Izzy and Mimi. TK and Davis were fighting while Cody was trying to calm them down and Ken was trying to remove all sharp implements from their reach. I looked over at Kelli and Amy, they were gossiping quietly between themselves and every now and then, glancing up at Yamato and giggling.  
I started to turn towards Yamato then stopped. 'I don't want to have a conversation with him, what if I say something really stupid or accidentally let on about how I really feel about him. I'm just gonna keep eating and being quiet.'   
"Hey Kari?" 'Oh no, why everybody against me today? I don't want to talk to you!'   
"Yes Yamato?" I answered quickly, keeping my head down.  
"You wanna hang round together today?"  
"Sure." I replied.  
"So you wanna go now?" He asked again, glancing at his watch.  
"Whatever." I answered again getting up and walking towards the bin.  
I was almost there when I felt a hand catch hold of my arm.   
"Hey Kari?" I turned to face Yamato.  
"Yes." I asked almost impatiently. 'I don't mean to sound like this, I'm sorry, it's just hard.'  
"Did I do something wrong? I mean are you mad at me or something?" He asked looking down at me with his huge blue eyes.  
'I can't do it, I can't be cold towards him just because I've got a stupid crush.'   
"No Yamato, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not a morning person. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. Tossing my rubbish in the bin, I took his arm.   
"Come on or we'll be late for swimming." I said, trying to sound cheerful.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
We chatted idly as we walked to our apartments to collect our things for swimming.  
"So what's really wrong?" He asked me as we walked towards the swimming pool.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I told you Kari, I can tell when you're lying. So tell me what's wrong. You never know, I might be able to help."  
I laughed, I couldn't help it.  
"What, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, sorry." I said, recovering from my little fit.  
"Then why laugh? Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, honestly. Come on we're here now, go and get changed." I walked away quickly towards the changing rooms, to avoid any further questioning from Yamato.  
I walked into a cubicle and took my stuff out of my bag. As I started to undress I knocked the towel and its contents onto the floor.  
'Damn it' I bent down to pick it up and nearly had a heart attack as I noticed what had fallen out.  
  
(A/N: Oh I so want to leave it there! Leave you guys all hanging again, but I'm in a nice mood and I conquered my writers block *wohoo* So I'll carry on. J's all round!)  
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Oh Kari, this is just so cute, you have to get this."  
I saw Mimi running towards me waving something about in her hand.   
Sora, Mimi, Yolie and I, had all decided to go shopping before we went away, to get some clothes and essential, chocolate.   
"What is it Mimi?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.  
"This, we're gonna be swimming a lot when we go away and if TK happens to have the same timetable, or just swimming at the same time as you, you're gonna want to look good!"  
"Mimi I've already told you I don't like TK like that. We're just friends."  
"Yeah, yeah just go and try it on!"  
She pushed me towards the changing rooms grabbing various other items for herself as we neared it.  
"Go on try it, you never know, you might like it."  
Pouting I walked into the cubicle.  
I looked in the mirror at myself after I'd finished changing. 'It doesn't look that bad I suppose.'  
Mimi had picked out a red bikini. It was quite revealing. 'Too revealing for me though.' I thought as I heard Mimi, Sora and Yolie, yelling at me to get out of the cubicle so they could see.  
I sighed and pulled back the curtain.  
"See what did I tell you." Mimi exclaimed. "It's perfect!"  
"TK will love it Kari."  
"First of all, I feel like I'm naked, and second of all I DO NOT LIKE TK!"  
"Look, my treat Kari, whether you wear it swimming with him or not, it still looks good on you."  
"Fine, thank you Mimi, but I am not taking it with me."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
**Flashback to them all packing for the trip**   
  
"You're still not gonna take this are you Kari?" Mimi asked.  
"Nope."  
"Fine. Hey will you go get me a drink?"  
"What am I your slave?"  
"Yes, now go into your kitchen and fetch me a diet soda." She giggled as I marched out the door saluting her.   
**End Flashback**  
  
"I'm going to kill her!"  
I picked up the little red bikini and put it back on the bench as I searched my bag for another bathing costume. 'Damn you Mimi! I bet she swapped them while I got her that drink! I'll never trust her again.'   
Picking up the tiny piece of material I proceeded to put it on. Then picking up my towel and wrapping it around myself I walked out of the cubicle and to the swimming pool.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I waited at the side of the pool for Kari to come out. 'What's taking her so long?' I looked around to see a huge bunch of girls staring at me and giggling among themselves.   
'You'd think they'd have given up by now.'  
Turning my back to them I looked back towards the changing rooms and saw Kari emerge. She had a towel wrapped around her and she looked kind of uncomfortable. I saw her turn round and walk towards the benches  
'Poor old Kari, she was always so shy.'  
I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her jump underneath me and then, shudder?  
"Hey you, what's up with you taking so long?"  
"Huh, oh, erm… Mimi kind of switched my bathing suits."  
"Switched your bathing suits?" I turned her round to face me. "How is Mimi switching your bathing suits a bad thing?"  
"Because now I'm wearing Mimi's taste in clothes and well… yeah…"  
She trailed off and let her head fall. Reaching my hand up I lifted her chin up to face me.  
"It can't be that bad." I smiled at her reassuringly. 'I bet she's got her dressed up in some bright pink thing.'  
"Oh it is!" She said. "Look." I stepped back as she dropped her towel and my eyes and jaw nearly hit the ground with it.  
'She's gorgeous. No wonder TK and Davis fight over her all the time.'  
"I…It's not t…that bad." I managed to stutter. 'Man I sound like Tai when he's around Sora.'   
"What's there is really nice, it's what's not there that's bothering me!" She exclaimed.  
I smiled. 'She really is shy.'  
"Come on." I said, taking her hand and leading her towards the instructor.  
"She got you it to impress TK?" I asked.  
"Yes, but I don't like him like that, and it doesn't seem to matter how many times I tell them all that, sorry, YOU ALL that, you never seem to give up."  
She sighed in defeat and turned her attention to the teacher.   
After listening to the instructor rant on about the no diving signs around the pool, the safety importance, like not running and other normal instructor like things we finally got to get into the pool.  
"So you want to race?" I asked her.  
"Sure, but I'm not as athletic as Tai, so go easy okay?"  
"Whatever you say."  
We swam back to the edge of the pool and got ready to take off.  
"Ready?"  
"Yup."  
"Then Go!" I yelled as I launched myself off the edge of the pool and straight into a front crawl.  
I looked back to see Kari quickly catching up with me. Starting to swim faster I looked back again only to see her swim straight past me and near the edge of the pool. Picking up my pace again I swam after her, but I wasn't quite fast enough to beat her. As I reached the edge I turned to see her grinning at me.  
"You didn't have to take it that easy." She smiled.  
"Haha, very funny. Where'd you learn to swim like that anyway?"  
"I used to have lessons."  
"Okay, so… let's not race again, okay?" I said smiling at her.  
She laughed. 'Man, she looks so pretty when she laughs like that. Hell she looks pretty good any of the time.' I stared at her. 'How come I never noticed that before?' I wondered.  
"Hey, Matt. Any particular reason why you're looking at me like that?"  
"Huh, no. I was just thinking about how much TK is gonna kick himself for not being here."  
"Huh?"   
"I mean you look really pretty."  
She blushed at this and started to turn round. I caught her round bringing her back to face.  
"Come on Kari, don't go all shy on me. You know you're a knock-out."  
She lifted her head up to look at me, brushing her lips along mine as she did, sending electricity racing through my body. She jumped back in shock.   
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
Trailing off again she ducked her head back down avoiding all eye contact with me.  
Gulping I brought my hand back to her chin and cupped it slightly forcing her to look at me. Her cheeks were glowing red and she had her eyes tightly closed.  
"Kari, why are you so jumpy today?"   
"I'm not."  
"Oh you know you are."  
"I just didn't mean to do that, that's all."  
"What, kiss me?"  
"I didn't kiss you, it was an accident."  
"Sure it was Kari." I smiled.  
She opened her mouth about to protest again but caught on when she saw me smile.   
"Very funny Yamato." She laughed.   
I leaned in towards her, brushing my lips against her ear this time.   
"You know it's okay to want me you know." I whispered.  
Bringing her head up quickly again, she looked like she was going to faint in shock.   
"I…I don't want you Yamato." She whispered back.  
"Of course you do" I said, never once breaking eye contact with her.  
'She really can take your breath away.'   
"You're the one that said I looked good, remember?" She whispered playfully.  
"And you do, but I still know that you want me."  
"Don't flatter yourself Yamato."  
"I'm not, Hikari. Man what's up with calling me Yamato all of a sudden?"  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I was. But don't you dare call me Hikari again."  
"Why not, Hikari?"  
"Because, I'll bite you if you do it again."  
"Go ahead, Hikari."  
"Fine you asked for it!"  
She leaned in for my arm but I managed to grab both of hers before she could do any serious damage, and pulled her round so her back was up against the side of the swimming pool.  
"Hey, that's not fair!" She cried as she tried to wriggle free of my grip.  
"Stop acting like a worm and hold still." I half yelled over the noise of the pool, as we both dragged each other under the water. Still continuing her little worm dance I grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her sides as we both came back up for air and then disappeared back under the water again. This time I managed to get her pinned against the wall as well and hold her there for a second before she started to squirm again.   
"Hold still!" I mouthed.   
"No!"  
We both came up for air again laughing and struggling and this time she lunged for me trying to bite my arm.  
Dragging us both back under the water we continued our play fighting. I wrestled her back to the side but she leaned forwards at the same time. Our mouths caught hold of one another.   
I felt her body go limp and I just couldn't control myself anymore pinning her back against the wall I kissed her.  
  
Wohoo done! And it only took three hours!  
I want reviews this time peepz I've hardly had any for my last two chapters so I won't post anymore until I get at least five! Grrr! lol J  
Read and Review please! It doesn't take that long!  
Luv y'all  
Claire  



	7. Couples

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
As my lips met hers I moved my body closer to her. I couldn't hear a sound under the water apart from the incessant beating of my heart. I felt as her hands fastened together around my neck to keep her from falling under. 'Why didn't I realise it before. I want Kari, I want to be with her.'  
I broke away from her fairly quickly. I didn't want to, but at the same time I didn't want to scare her. We both came up for air. Breathing deeply I looked at her expecting her hand to come into contact with my cheek. It didn't.  
She had her head lowered, slowly I moved my hand to her chin and brought her head back up. As she looked me in the eye, the faint blush that had rested on her cheeks before turned to match the colour of her bathing suit. I smiled. She looked at me nervously before letting her mouth slip into a slight smile.  
"Was, was that okay?" I asked quietly even though the noise around us was unbearably loud. She just nodded her head. The blush still refusing to leave her cheeks completely.  
"Come on." I said as I noticed the teacher motioning for us to come over.   
We swam down to the other end of the pool and listened to the instructions handed out. Before splitting up into separate groups I asked, "Can we talk after?"   
"S-sure." She nodded finding her voice this time. I smiled warmly at her and swam off.  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
Sora and I had been picked for opposing teams this time. Not surprising really, I mean she was still incredibly good at soccer and I was captain of the soccer team back at school.  
Luckily for me though the coach had paired us up against each other and even though we had lost the game 2-1 to them, I still got to tackle her and watch her play the whole time. Bliss.  
"Hey." I called to her after the game. She was sat down with some of her friends from school. She waved at me. I smiled and walked over.   
I heard her yelling at her friends as I walked over to join them.  
"Shut up!"   
I got there and planted myself down next to her. I glanced over at her and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.  
I smiled to myself. 'Maybe she does like me after all. Well we'll see.'   
"Sora, can I talk to you, alone, for a minute."  
"Sure Tai."  
I heard giggling as we walked away.  
I took her over to a large Oak tree and sat down. I waited for her to do the same before turning to her.  
"Sora, I, I don't really know how to say this. I mean, well, we've been friends for a long time. Best friends in fact, but lately, well…" I trailed off, looking up I saw her looking at me intently. 'Perfect timing, I get the crest of courage and it fails me now.'  
"Yes Tai. You can tell me anything, anything at all."  
I smiled.   
"I know. Sora I was wondering, if maybe, if you're not busy that is, if maybe, you'd consider… you know…" I trailed off again. 'Damn it come on Tai.'  
She was smiling at me, that sweet innocent smile. She could make me do anything for that smile.  
"Sora will you go out with me?"  
I looked up slowly. 'Please, oh please, don't laugh.'  
I saw a smile forming on her lips. 'Oh no.'  
Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a Sora attached to my neck.   
"Oh Tai, I'd love to go out with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me for so long. I would've done it myself but I was afraid you laugh."  
I smiled again and brought her into my arms. We sat there until the teacher called us over. Standing up I took her hand and walked with her back to the group.  
'Yes.'  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter it's short I know, again. But I felt like leaving it there. J  
Read and review please  
Luv Claire  
  
  



	8. Dinner Time Fun

Wow I didn't realise how long it'd been since the last time I updated this fic, so sorry to all of you who like it and have reviewed and thanks to you too. I'll try and make this chapter longer and worth reading but I'm not promising anything coz when I start to write I normally get kicked off the computer by my lil bro n sis. *growls. Newayz here's the fic…  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe it. She'd said yes. I thought I was the happiest, not to mention luckiest guy on earth, but then nothing prepared me for the shock I was about to get.   
We walked into the dining room hand in hand and towards the table with all mine and Sora's friends gathered around it. We sat down and had our food brought over. Life was great.  
Then he walked in, a huge grin plastered over his face and walking straight towards the table and Sora.  
"Hey Babe." He said jumping up onto the table, completely blocking any chance I had of talking, well let's face it, drooling over Sora and started talking to her as if he owned her or something.   
"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing over here with these losers?"  
"I'm eating and they are not losers Jason." She said, averting her gaze from him and talking to Joe.   
"Come on babe, you know you could do so much better than these freaks."  
"Freaks?" Came a voice from behind me.  
We all turned, including Jason, to see a very annoyed looking Matt holding my little sisters hand. 'What's going on there?' I wondered, but I had no chance to take my question any further because I was too busy laughing at the Jason shaped blur heading towards the exit of the building.  
"Man, I hate that guy." Matt said sitting down next to me and Kari in turn sitting next to him.   
"Yeah, but you should have seen his face when he realised you were behind him, it was priceless!" TK exclaimed, holding his sides.  
"Yeah well, no one messes with the Yamato Ishida, right?" He said joining in the laughter.   
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I said we shouldn't have walked into the dining room like that, but he insisted it would be ok. I know Tai saw us though, but at least he didn't ask any question. He was too over protective for his own good sometimes. I sighed as everyone left the dining table in turn saying their goodbyes and heading towards their next activity. I was lucky, apart from it being with Matt, it wasn't until later on.  
After TK and Davis finally left the table I felt hot breath down my neck and a pair of eyes watching me.   
I turned my head and smiled.   
"You're beautiful you know that." He stated. I blushed, I never had been any good at excepting compliments.   
"Thankyou." I managed to whisper, but at this point it had become very apparent of the destination of his lips. I felt them resting on my neck waiting for any complaints. But I couldn't move, the sheer thought of him kissing me was enough to make my mind go into over-drive, let alone it actually happening. I let him continue and after that one moment I was in no doubt as to why he had the reputation of making your knee's melt.  
I finally pulled away to look at him.  
"Not here, ok. I don't like people staring."  
"They're not." he said huskily, trying to hold me in position.  
"They are." I replied stubbornly and glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at us. I felt my cheeks flare up and quickly pretended to be very interested in my food.  
I heard him chuckle.   
"What?" I asked.  
"Always the shy type." He whispered and gently kissed my cheek.   
"Come on or we'll be late for evening activities." He smiled evilly at me and led me out of the room.  
'This is going to be an interesting night…'  
  
K, I know that wasn't very long but I promise to have the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one.   
Read and review, even if you've done it before.  
Luv Claire 


	9. Finding out

I can't believe I'm doing another chapter so soon. This never happens! Lol. Newayz enjoy. Oh and this is dedicated to Yama's Bi-atch, for asking me, sorry pestering me, to post this so soon! Lol, hope you like!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
We made our way to the assault course. We'd had art earlier on that morning and had sorted everything out. She'd confessed to why she was acting strangely and I couldn't believe how happy I felt.   
I'd never really looked at her like that, I thought I'd be more likely to end up with Sora or Mimi, but they were nothing like her and now all I wanted to do was hold her and be with her. She's mine and no one's going to take her away from me.  
We got to the assault course after changing into tracksuit bottoms and jumpers. I looked at the course in front of us. It looked easy enough. Kari on the other hand, didn't look to impressed.   
"There's no way I'm ever going to be able to get round that. It's so big!"  
"You'll do fine," I reassured her, "besides, worst comes to worst and I'll help you round it." I smiled, but she still looked unsure.  
"And how is that going to get me round the course?" She asked, smiling slightly.  
"I'll tell you how, you'll be so busy running away from me that you'll get round it faster than anyone else here!" I growled playfully and started to edge towards her.   
"And why would you be chasing me?" She asked backing up.  
"I'll be chasing you so I can tickle you to your death." I replied lunging for her and chasing her towards the course, just as the teacher blew the whistle signifying everyone to start.   
She shrieked as she jumped up onto the first part of the assault course and tried to hide from me in between the many planks of wood.  
"You won't get away that easily!" I laughed as I sneaked up on her from behind.  
I felt her struggle and try to run away again, all the while laughing as my hands danced up and down her sides, tickling her until she was blue in the face.  
"I give up, I give up!" She exclaimed.  
"Good, coz I've got a better idea now."  
"What?" She asked calming down.  
"Kissing you." And with that I leaned in, only to find I was about to kiss the dust.  
"Hey!" I complained. "Did I say you could move?"   
"No, but this thing's going to take me forever to get round, without being held up by you." And with that she ran off laughing.  
I chuckled silently and followed her, no way was she going to get away that easy!  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
Luckily, I'd had the sense to know that when Mimi helps you pack you're going to end up with some of her fashion tastes in your suitcase. So after she'd gone I'd checked mine and gotten rid of the skimpy little bathing suit there to impress Tai and replaced it with something a little more suitable. I felt so sorry for Kari, I knew she'd had the Mimi treatment too and I wasn't sure whether she'd checked her suitcase. I smiled at the thought. 'Poor thing.'  
I walked out of the changing rooms to be greeted with two arms around my waist. Tai.  
"Hey."   
"Hi. What took you so long?"  
"I am a girl Tai, I'm supposed to keep you waiting." I smiled and received a gentle kiss on my lips, which made my smile grow even more. 'I'm so lucky.'  
We jumped into the swimming pool and spent the whole time messing about, playing Water Polo or just ducking each other. The brilliant thing about dating Tai, he didn't let it affect our Friendship.  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
The teacher made us all complete that stupid assault course 2 times. My feet were killing me. Matt was still going round it as we'd been split into groups. I watched him make his way around, right at the front with all the jocks and athletes.   
I smiled. He was good at just about anything he set his mind to.   
I sat rubbing my poor feet when I felt someone come up behind me and cover my eyes wit their hands.   
"Hey."   
"Give up TK."  
"What, I'm not doing anything wrong."  
"You were trying to scare me."  
"Yes, but it didn't work!" He pointed out, wagging his finger in my face. I smiled.  
"Feet hurting"  
"No I just thought I'd rub them for the sake of it."   
"Wow, how many times did you get out of the wrong side of the bed today?"  
I laughed and he smiled.   
"So is it true then?" He asked sitting down next to me a proceeding to take my feet and start rubbing them.  
"Is what true?"   
"You and my brother, are you two an item, or has Davis just hit his head again?"  
"TK!"  
"What?"  
"Yes, it's true, but don't make a big deal okay?"  
"I didn't when I found out you liked him, and I won't now."  
"You knew I liked him?"  
"Hikari, you're my best friend, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"  
"Thanks TK." I leaned in to give him a hug but was pulled back the other way.  
"Not thinking of stealing my girlfriend are you TK?" The voice asked.  
"Give up Matt." I pouted and smacked his arm. "TK and I are just friends, you know that."  
He gave me a goofy grin and kissed my cheek, while TK made boaking noises in front of us.  
"Give it up!" He exclaimed pulling away from me. "You know you're just jealous!"   
"Whatever bro!" He smiled and walked off. "Congratulations you two."   
"Thanks." Came my muffled reply from under Matt's lips.  
  
Look no cliff-hanger today! But I am a bit stuck for ideas, so any would be appreciated.  
Remember to R+R  
Luv Claire 


	10. Fangirl Trouble...

K, I have to make a couple of dedications this time!   
Firstly, Yama's Bi-atch, even though you don't deserve it hun! She's the only reason I'm writing this. *Grumbles* Next time, I will work out how blackmailing someone works, so it doesn't back-fire! :P… oh and if you think you're getting away without being in the fic, you're very much mistaken.   
Everybody look out for the whiny lil tart near the end, it's her! Hehe  
:P:P:P lol!  
Lilac Kamiya, this is for you too, and there'll be more Taiora this time, just for ya! J  
And Smabbi-chan, coz I always get a mention in her fics and anyone who hasn't read them, go now, no wait, when you've read this fic and reviewed, go read hers! Lol!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I sat on my bed smiling. I had spent the whole day with Tai, since he'd asked me out.   
I looked around me, checking for any sign of people, seeing there were none, I let out a big squeal and fell back on the bed. I still couldn't believe it!   
The guy I'd had a crush on for the past year or more, had asked me out. I felt like I was walking on air!  
I lay there for about another half hour until Mimi got back.  
"What's up with you?" She asked, looking at me strangely. "Why the weird grin?"   
"No reason." I replied dreamily.   
"Aha! Spill girl, I want to know, who, when and where!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Mimi," I said, standing up, "I'm just in a good mood."  
"Now, you know I don't buy that for a second, get back here and tell me who he is!" She yelled chasing me down the stairs.  
"Sora!"  
I laughed as I practically skipped out of the door and down to Tai's apartment.  
  
Tai's P.OV  
  
I saw her walking towards me, laughing and giggling with Mimi, I presumed she'd told her about us.  
I smiled to myself as I had done numerous times that night. And I was sure if Matt had been there he would have pointed the fact out to me and made some cocky comment about it, but I hadn't seen him since dinner. 'I wonder where he is?'  
(Get you're minds out of the gutter all of ya, I couldn't write a hentai if my life depended on it! Lol)  
I slipped my arm around her as she came up to me. She smiled and hugged me back.  
"Awww it's just so cute!" Exclaimed Mimi.  
Scowling we walked off, leaving a confused Mimi behind.  
  
***y^-^y***  
  
We entered the dining hall and sat down at the table we had acquired at dinner.   
"Anyone seen Matt? And 'Kari, for that matter?" I asked.  
Silence.  
"Hello? Where's Matt and Kari?"  
"Err, I think there's something you should know Tai…" Izzy began, standing up and looking very nervous, "Hehe, no, look, here they come!" He sat down again abruptly.  
I gave Sora a questioning glance and she shrugged her shoulders.  
The two walked up to the table, Yamato fighting off some girl *coughyama's bi-atchcouch* who had attached herself to his arm.   
I watched as he sweat-dropped, trying to pull her off his arm. Finally managing to shake her off they made a break for our table sitting down quickly, Matt ducking his head from view.  
"I can see the attraction of being in a band Matt!" I laughed.  
"Shut up Tai!" He scowled.   
"She wouldn't get off me, I swear they're like limpets!" :P  
We laughed and resumed eating as she ran out of the room (imagine a big cliff right outside the door! :P)  
"So where have you two been?" I asked casually, causing Matt to choke on his food and turn a very white colour.   
"What?" I asked.  
"Just cooling my feet down after that assault course." Kari replied.  
"Okay, err Matt why are you so white?"   
"No reason, no reason at all, Tai!" He replied laughing slightly, looking down at his food.  
'What is up with everyone today?'  
  
The mood resumed itself to cheerful soon after, the first conversation. I ignored the odd behavior for now, it was normal after all. We left the dining room shortly after, deciding to go home and change into something else, before spending the rest of the night together.  
I walked Sora to her door before returning to our apartment, to find it was still absent one Yamato Ishida.  
  
Oh, cliff-hanger! Lol  
Like your lil mention?? Hmmm, don't b nasty n blackmail me any more, oh and now u have no excuse, so get writing and post the next chapter!  
Sorry all, I know this chapter is short, but I have idea's again and it's nearly my Christmas hols so I shall be writing lots more!  
Luv ya n merry Xmas!!!!!!  
Luv Claire 


	11. Problems?

K, I'm being blackmailed into typing, so all of you who have read Preston Academy by whatever your name is now :P, this is to get her to get the next chapter out sometime before next Christmas!  
I don't own digimon, oh and if this doesn't quite follow on from where I left off I'm sorry but I can't remember where I left it… hehe! Enjoy and   
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
We met up again after dinner, all of us decided to go and hang around by the tennis courts while Sora practised for a game she had when we got back.  
I stepped out of our apartment wearing a pair of cut-off Jean shorts and a white T-shirt. I closed the door behind me, as Yolie had already gone to find Ken. I smiled, those two were getting on so well and with the announcement of an end of trip dance, I hoped they'd finally admit to each other how they felt.  
I was about to turn round when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and a greeting in my ear.  
"Hey."   
"Hi." I replied trying to turn round, but it was impossible. He had me in his arms and his lips were now working their way down my neck. I shuddered under their touch, causing him to stop and pull back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing," I smiled, finally able to turn round. "just didn't expect that."   
"You weren't meant to." He whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips with mine.  
Getting lost in the kiss, I didn't realise he'd stopped and turned abruptly. Voices finally brought me out of my trance.   
"Hey Tai."   
"Hey Man, you two coming? I was just coming to see what was keeping you."  
"Yeah we're coming, I was just talking to Kari."  
"Okay, come on then." He grinned dragging Matt down stairs. I followed, still feeling the effect of his lips on mine.  
We walked towards the group and I grinned inwardly as Tai walked straight up to Sora and kissed her gently on the lips. I sat down next to Yolie.   
We were all gathered around the benches outside the tennis courts.  
"I have to go now Tai." I heard Sora say, as she untangled herself from his arms. Watching her walk towards the courts the conversation resumed.   
We chatted non-stop for about half an hour, breaking up into separate groups. I listened in to the conversations. Mimi was sat with Joe and Izzy, discussing the hardware on Izzy's computer and looking thoroughly bored. Matt was tormenting Tai and currently had him in a head lock. I shook my head as Tai's face started to turn purple, his arms thrashing around trying to remove Matt. I got up and walked over to them. I had been talking to Yolie, Davis, Cody, Ken and TK, but I thought that allowing my brother to breathe again should be top priority.  
When I got to them I stood there and tapped my foot.   
"Are you trying to suffocate my brother?" I asked, grinning up at him. I watched his eyes fall over me, studying what I was wearing. He let him go suddenly.   
"See, I told you Tai, you can't beat me in a fight!" He grinned and linked arms with me.  
I looked up in surprise. What are you doing? I mouthed. He just grinned and turned to Tai.   
"Kari and I have to go now, we had to go work on our times at the assault course." And with that he turned and walked me towards that stretch of land.  
"Okay." Tai choked after us. "I'll win next time though."  
"Don't count on it!"  
  
We got to the assault course and I was pulled onto his knee gently after he sat down on the first obstacle.   
"Lying to my older brother, not a very clever thing to do." I said smiling.  
"Not lying, just stretching the truth."   
"And what truth is there in this exactly?"   
"Well we're at the assault course and I shall be exercising my tongue."  
I opened my mouth to object, but it was too late.   
'How can he have this effect on me?' I wondered as I felt my lips being opened and his tongue slipping into my mouth. I gasped as I felt it running along mine.   
  
I sat there watching her as she moved about the course. 'I must be the luckiest guy alive.' I thought as she won her 3rd match and came running over to me.  
"Water!" She gasped, collapsing on the bench next to me.  
I smiled producing a bottle of water and handed it to her. She gulped it down and turned to smile at me.  
"That's better!" She grinned. "Hey, where did everyone go?"  
"Izzy, Joe and Mimi went to get something to eat, Yolie, Ken, TK and Davis went off to play soccer and Kari and Matt went to the assault course."  
"Why'd they go there?"   
"Practise their times." I stated. She looked at me oddly at that, but shook her head and smiled.  
"How about we go and get something to eat and then join Davis and the others for a game of soccer?"  
"You have too much energy." I grinned and linked my hand with hers as we headed towards the vending machines.  
  
It was complete and utter bliss being with her. I hadn't had a moment alone with her since, well I hadn't had a moment alone with her.   
She had her arms wrapped around my neck and mine were around her waist as she sat on my knee.   
It was killing me but I pulled away for air and looked down on her, brushing some hair from her face. I smiled as she opened her eyes and stared up at me.  
"Thought you could use some air." I whispered, running my lips over her neck. She moaned quietly into my sweater and it took all of my will power not to carry her back to my room. I pulled away again and she collapsed into my arms. We stayed like that for a couple of hours, just talking about little things. Then at about midnight I walked her back to her apartment.  
We reached her front door and I looked down on her, bringing my arms around her waist again I leant down to kiss her, only to find her missing.   
"Hey!" I protested, "You know you're not allowed to do that." I pouted, causing her to laugh.  
"Night Matt." She smiled, kissing me gently on the cheek and then retreating into the small house.   
"Night." I called to the closed door.  
  
I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face as I remembered the night before. I looked over at Yolie, who surprisingly had jumped straight out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock.   
"What's up with you?" I asked as she pulled her sweater and trousers on at incredible speed.  
"Meeting Ken for breakfast, do I look okay?" She asked jumping up and down.  
"You look great." I called as she ran out of the room, cursed loudly and flew down the stairs and out the door.  
I got out of bed and opened the curtains to reveal Yolie running across the field outside our room towards the canteen. Two hands were then placed over my eyes and the room sank into darkness.   
"Guess who." The voice called.  
"Matt?" I asked, unsure. It didn't sound like him, but who else would do that.  
"Close." I turned round to see Tom grinning at me.  
"Tom! What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing my dressing gown.  
"Just came to say hi." He sat down on my bed. "So what are you doing today?"  
"I don't know." I replied pulling the gown around me. "I haven't been down to check yet."  
"K." He glanced round the room, that I was standing in the middle of, very awkwardly.   
Tom was in my year and had asked me out a couple of times, to which I had always declined.   
"So." I said with difficulty. I just wanted him gone. "You sure you didn't want something?"  
"A date with you." Came his reply.  
"I told you Tom I don't…"  
"What's going on?" 'Matt.'  
"I just came to see Kari."  
"Yeah well you've seen her now, you can leave." Matt said through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah… the offer still stands 'Kari." He smiled, walking out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Matt asked, looking at me oddly.  
"Nothing." I lied. I didn't want Matt getting annoyed with him, for no reason.   
"I can handle it."   
"Yeah…" He said, uncertainly.  
"It's ok Matt, really. Nothing happened."  
"Anyway, where's my good morning kiss?"  
"Going into the bathroom, because I need to change."   
I turned on my heel grabbing some clothes from the open drawer at the end of the room and walked into the bathroom, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts.  
  
There we go, and no it's not 2000 words, but it's well over a thousand, toppyless! :P  
Hope you all liked, please review.  
Luv Claire 


	12. Angel

Wow how long has it been since I updated this? Who knows, but here you all go another chapter, and no I don't think it will be long, but I've got a week off school so I can update more often. Enjoy and I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I emerged from the bathroom wearing a knee length denim skirt and a white tank top. I looked around the room for Yamato, to find him gone. I called out to him, but with no reply.  
"Where'd he go?" I wondered out loud.   
"Behind you." Came a voice and as I turned to find the voice I was grabbed around the waste and pushed to the bed, whilst being tickled.   
"Stop it!" I shrieked, "That's not fair, let me go!"   
He sat up grinning at me as I regained some of my dignity and sat up.   
"What was that all about?"   
"Don't know." He grinned. "You just said you were ticklish last night, so I figured I'd tickle you!" And with that he stood up, stuck his tongue out at me and walked out of the room. I watched him walk out of the door and grabbed my lunch money and key and ran after him.  
"You're weird, you know that!" I called to him as I ran towards the dinner hall.   
"And you're weirder!" he called as he chased after me.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I finally caught up with her, just before she entered the dining hall. Grabbing her around her waist again I pulled her round the side of the building, out of view of everyone else.   
She was still giggling at me as I silenced her with a kiss. In truth that'd been why I'd tackled her to the bed. To taste her again, but I'd resisted the urge as I didn't want to scare her and had just gone with tickling her instead.   
The kiss didn't last long, I wanted it to, more than anything, but at the same time I couldn't afford to scare her off. Any thought of loosing her frightened me, more than I could describe.  
I sighed as I pulled back and waited for her response. I received a small smile as she lifted her head up and kissed me gently on the lips and then let her head fall. Gently I pushed her head back up to look at me. A slight blush was resting on her cheeks, and I smiled as she began to go even redder.   
"You don't have to be shy around me." I whispered in her ear.   
"I know" She stuttered, "It's just well, you're you and I'm me, and I know that doesn't make any sense to you, but it's just weird knowing you actually like me like this." She looked me straight in the eye as she said this.  
'She's so unsure of herself.' I shook my head and held eye contact with her.  
"Listen to me Kari. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're an angel and I'll do anything to make you happy. Never forget that."  
She smiled at me, one of those smiles that makes me go weak at the knee's and with one last glance I bent down and kissed her.  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I called to Kari as I saw her running towards Matt. Then watched puzzled as he began to chase her, eventually catching up with her and pulling her round the side of the building. 'Those two are acting really weird.' I thought to myself, and decided to follow them round the side of the hall.  
I watched in the shadows as Matt bent down and kissed my little sister. I almost went berserk. 'What the hell does he think he's doing?' I walked forwards ready to confront him, but stopped abruptly, puzzled by what I saw.  
Kari reached up and kissed him. 'What is going on? My little sister and Yamato. No this isn't right!'   
I marched forward once more and was even more shocked by what I heard.  
"You're an angel Kari and I'll do anything to make you happy. Never forget that."  
Yamato was getting mushy, around a girl. Around my sister. He had feelings for her? He wasn't messing about? I almost gasped in shock, but realised that I was most likely to get yelled at by Kari if she caught me spying on her, so I quickly retreated back into the shadows and watched as they entered the dining hall together.   
'I can't believe it, my little sister and my best friend. This isn't good, but then they do seem serious.' My mind was on over-load here. Did I get angry with Matt for taking advantage of her? Or did I accept that sometimes love is blind and that it didn't matter about a couple of years age difference.  
'I'll watch the two of them, they don't know I know, and this way I'll be able to see just how serious they are about each other. But if he hurts her I swear…'  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
We walked into the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast, sitting down at a table away from everyone else. I knew it'd look odd, but I wanted to spend more time with him. He was just so nice and he made me laugh more times then I could remember. I couldn't believe he called me an angel though. 'Maybe he really does like me, as much as I like him.'   
"Kari? Hey Kari, you in there?"   
"Huh?" I asked, regaining focus. "What?"  
"You kinda spaced out there for a while, you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I smiled at him. "So what were you saying?"   
"I was just asking you if you wanted to come to the dance with me?"   
"I'd… I'd love to!" I stuttered, I wasn't to good at talking around him at the moment. He always seemed to make me nervous, but at the same time he would make me relaxed and at ease. It was like being on a never-ending roller coaster. "Great." He smiled. "I know it's not for a while yet, but I thought I'd ask before anyone else got a chance to." He paused there, as if thinking something over.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing, nothing really, I was just wondering why that Tom was in your room?"  
"Not getting jealous are you?" I teased.  
"Funny." He stated, but became serious again.  
"Kari, if you'd rather be with him, just tell me, I just want you to be happy and if you would be with him, please just tell me now."   
I shook my head and took his hand.  
"Matt, I want to be with you. Tom isn't a threat to you or anything like that. I'm yours and no one else's okay?" I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, receiving a smile back.   
  
K that's it for now, I know it's short and pretty shitty, but I'm not really in a writing mood, bad case of writers block, but I was asked coughblackmailedcough into getting another chapter out, so this can be a lead into something, hopefully a lot better. Please review, no flames.  
White Lily 


	13. That Jerk!

Wow. I just looked at the date I last posted a chapter up for this. I really didn't think it had been that long since I'd written something. NewayZ, I'm really sorry for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to Lady Espelle and her hatred of Sora :P  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I sat at our usual table my head facing one direction but my eyes looking in another. At something in particular, well two people to be more exact.  
  
My little sister and my best friend, I watched them as they laughed together and kept staring into each other's eyes.  
  
I didn't quite know what to make of it yet. I mean, she was my little sister, I was supposed to look out for her and do the protective older brother thing. But if I was honest with myself, and as much as it pained me to admit it, I'd never actually seen either of them this happy before.  
  
Yamato was grinning from ear to ear and Kari was blushing and dipping her head only to have Yamato move his hand to her chin and gently tilt her head back up, smiling at her as he did.  
  
I guessed that they'd sat over there in the hope that they wouldn't be noticed by anyone. And in truth they hadn't, well except for me. But I'd been watching them since I'd seen them both in the alley behind the cafeteria.  
  
Everyone else was busy with their own conversation; their own lives and it seemed that none of them had noticed that my little sister and my best friend were falling in love with each other.  
  
I sighed and brought my spoon to my mouth, eating the cereal on the end of it. I was still watching them with my head tilted in the opposite direction in the hope that I wouldn't bring too much attention to them.  
  
I didn't quite know why, but I really didn't want other people knowing about what was clearly their business. I knew how popular Matt was, and how many girl's were going to be heart broken and more than likely murderous when they found out that he was no longer available.  
  
I was suddenly brought back to reality by a hand that was being waved in my face. I turned to look at its owner.  
  
"Anyone alive in there?" Sora asked, obviously annoyed that I'd spaced out for a while. "Sorry." I replied, spooning more food into my mouth. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What?" She asked, still smiling at me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
I grinned inwardly as she blushed but said nothing. I had more important things on my mind, as I had just spotted someone else at Kari and Matt's table. Someone who was making Matt look particularly angry.  
  
"So where are Kari and Matt?"  
  
"Huh?" I spun my head round to look at the group. "What?"  
  
"Where are Kari and Matt." Sora asked again. "They haven't sat with us for the past couple of days now. Do they even come down for breakfast anymore?"  
  
"Well, you live with her don't you." I replied  
  
"Yes." She stated sounding slightly annoyed. "But she's your sister and you live with Matt."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they're just not hungry."  
  
"Fine." She said. Now staring at her sausage and bacon like she was about to hurt it. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sor, I've just got a lot on my mind is all. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
She was still staring at her sausage, but the thing didn't look like it was about to be murdered anymore. So sighing again I turned to face her.  
  
"Really. I didn't mean to snap or to make you mad. I've really just been thinking about a lot of things recently, and like Matt always says, me thinking is not such a good idea as it seems to hurt me too much."  
  
She smiled and laughed at me. "Look, I don't mind you thinking about things ok, and contrary to what Matt thinks, I don't believe thinking is bad for you, just don't shut me out, ok?"  
  
"Couldn't if I wanted to." I grinned back at her. But never got to finish my sentence as there was suddenly a large eruption of sound from the direction in which I'd been staring before. I turned to look at what all the commotion was about I saw a very pissed off Matt with his fist rammed up against some guys neck, whilst holding him against the nearby wall.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe the nerve of that jerk! We'd been sitting at our table happily eating breakfast and discussing the dance in a couple of days when that jackass Tom, had come up and started hitting on Kari! Didn't he ever get the message?  
  
I sat there, getting angrier and angrier each time a different word came out of his mouth. How many times did I have to explain to him that he didn't stand a chance with Kari and I wasn't about to let her go without a fight?  
  
I snapped out of my dark daydream and looked up at him sharply.  
  
"Come on babe, you know you want to go with me." He said to her. "We'd have so much fun together."  
  
"No thank you Tom." She stated quite clearly. "I'm already going with someone."  
  
"Who?" He asked, looking slightly taken aback.  
  
"Me." I growled standing up and facing him. "Now if you don't mind, we're eating."  
  
"Oh but babe, come on." He whined at her. "I could take you places you've never been before." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
That jerk!  
  
And before I'd really thought about what I was doing I grabbed hold of his shirt and shoved him up against the nearest wall.  
  
Ignoring Kari's pleas, I turned to him.  
  
"Listen to me you irritating little shit, Kari is taken. She's not interested in you at all. So back off and leave her in peace!"  
  
I watched him breaking into a sweat. He didn't want to give up on her either, but in this position.  
  
"Jeez, relax man, I get it. She's taken by you and I'm not to try anything." He said cockily, but with a slight stutter.  
  
I glared at him and slowly let go of his shirt, waiting for him to back off.  
  
"Keep away from her, do you understand?"  
  
He scowled at me, but nodded his head reluctantly. "I'll leave her alone."  
  
I watched him saunter off towards the exit of the hall and turned to face Kari.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Matt." Kari whispered.  
  
"Look." I began, but she moved her head and indicated to me to look behind and as I did I already guessed what was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
K, short chapter, but I'm at home for a few days and I have a holiday coming up where I will update at least one of my other fics, promise! Hope this made up for my lack of interest in writing another chapter.  
  
Luv White Lily 


End file.
